


The Prophecy Says You and Me Will Be As One Eternally

by glorfys_glorioushair



Series: I Came To Be Your Destiny [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Bedtime Stories, But I'm not sorry at all, Campfires, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Made with Hozier and Florence and the Machine blasting in my ears, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Prophecy, insert prophecy is true cat because it just works, so I do apologize, spoilers for Castlevania, this makes me really sad, why is there not more Trepha fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfys_glorioushair/pseuds/glorfys_glorioushair
Summary: Sypha has always liked stories about love and destiny, but can she handle one pertaining to herself?





	The Prophecy Says You and Me Will Be As One Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Night to Remember" by U96

_“I wish to remain nameless ___  
_And live without shame ___  
_'Cause what's in a name, ___  
_Oh I still remain the same” _ __  
-Florence + the Machine__

===== 

The half-vampire now known as Alucard, the son of Dracula finished his explanation of why he was here in the underbelly of a mausoleum. Sypha froze, her mind sliding the last piece of the puzzle into place with a subtle click. “You are the sleeping soldier!”

Alucard regarded her with careful curiosity. “I’m aware of the stories. I’m also aware that the Speakers consider the story to be information from the future.” She nodded.

He tilted his head to the side. “Do you know the whole story?”

Recalling the words spoken many times by her grandfather, Sypha felt her cheeks warm. “Yes,” she stuttered, straightening her shoulders.

Alucard’s gold eyes flitted to her face and in a split second, it was as if he could see her thoughts clear as the day.

“The sleeping soldier will be met by a hunter and a scholar.”

Sypha’s heart stilled, memories swarming her in an instant. She could remember this as a bedtime story told by the fading embers of a fire.

===== 

_“And what happened after the three of them defeated the terrible vampire Grandfather?” Sypha questioned, her knees pulled tight to her chest. Her eyes glowed just as bright as the fire before her._

_“Well,” the Elder of the Speakers chuckled, poking at the burning logs with a forgotten stick._  
_“Following the successful fight against Dracula, the three of them parted ways. The soldier decided to reside in his enemy’s household to rebuild and make the world a better place. As for the hunter and the scholar, well, they stayed together. There was never a day where they parted. They travelled far and wide, ridding the world of any remaining demons and monsters, arm in arm until the end of time.”_

_Sypha sighed and tucked a curl of auburn hair behind her ear, obviously satisfied. “You always tell that part with the best voice.”_

_“It’s the most important. The ending is always the best because it instills people with hope and a bright future for all.”_

_“And love,” she added, giving him a shy grin._

_Her grandfather gave her a warm smile in return. A knowing smile. One that Sypha being the small child she was, didn’t understand._

_“Yes and love,” he echoed into the night._

===== 

Now Sypha was here in this situation, the story no longer a childhood fantasy. It was real and she was standing in front of the soldier, her azure robes and soot covered fingers claiming the title of a scholar. And the hunter was mere feet from her, a stinky drunken mess of a man. Was she actually the scholar that her people had spoken so fondly of?

“No one told me that,” Belmont said, eyes downcast. Sypha couldn’t help but feel momentarily smug at the fact that a Belmont didn’t know a monster story that she did. Then perhaps a bit relieved as well. The heat on her face intensified.

“Why do you think my grandfather tried everything to make you stay?” The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. Curse her and her quick quipped tongue. Though she was now wondering if her sweet grandfather suspected she was the scholar this whole time. She cursed herself again at not catching that obvious detail.

Ignoring her cherry-colored face, thank goodness, Belmont just muttered, “I hate Speakers.” He then grunted and got up to recover his whip.

He sure was quite the hunter, she thought bitterly. Lashing out with nothing but rude remarks alongside his little beloved weapons. Was this the future she had to look forward to? Maybe another scholar would accompany them. She could just focus on defending Gresit with her grandfather and everything would work out fine. 

Belmont looked at her for a moment and she met his gaze. He then turned away scratching the back of his head. She hoped he wasn’t as good at reading faces like Alucard.

“So what happens now?” she asked Alucard as he pulled his jacket on.

“I need a hunter and a scholar. I need help to save Wallachia, perhaps the world.” The dhampir sheathed his floating blade with a singing snap. “And defeat my father.”

Sypha’s heart sank. Well so much for that idea. Then again she had said that she would protect Belmont since he had saved her life from that nasty cyclops. This Alucard was definitely mindful of promises it seemed.

“Why?” Belmont asked, the intent of a man whose code was destroying the monsters himself evident in his voice. Sypha internally rolled her eyes. 

“Because it is what my mother would have wanted.” The tone of Alucard’s pain was light and fleeting, but Sypha heard it nonetheless. “And we are all in the end, slaves to our families’ wishes.”

Sypha watched Belmont slow as he wrapped up his whip. That had seemed to strike home with him, despite the dismal meaning behind it. The more she thought about it, maybe it applied to what the Speakers wanted her to accomplish with her magic. Alucard was right. No one can escape their family, whether you love them or not.

“Let’s go kill Dracula then.” Belmont said, rubbing his arm.

Well, that was an understatement. 

As they made their way in silence back to the top where blood and destruction reigned, Sypha gave furtive glances to the hunter at her side, who was too busy sending insults Alucard’s direction to notice. Could she move about the world arm in arm with a man who wore old clothes, smelled like alcohol was mixed in a used chamberpot, and cursed like a mariner? 

Sypha put a hand to her head to try and stop the flow of all the questions and frustrations that started to fill in her mind. Only one managed to make a coherent sentence.

Could she ever love Trevor Belmont?

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently watched Castlevania and I was sorely disappointed at the lack of Trevor and Sypha fics so I hope this made it better :)


End file.
